Dreams Creation
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: A/U. Mirai Trunks has decided to return to the past, twenty years later! He meets Goten, who is twenty, and his once love Gohan! Now that both men have their sites set on Mirai, what will happen? Yaoi!
1. Return to the past

disclaimers: no I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan!!  
  
This is Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!!!  
  
If you don't review then there would no need to continue, ne?  
  
  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
Lavendar hair blew playfully against the young man's face as a cool breeze whipped through the war torn countryside. Lapis blue eyes shimmered with tears that had he had ceased to cry ages ago. It was always like this. Whenever the young man gazed across the landscape, his heart lurched with memories..memories of his Gohan-san. How he longed to be with the man again; to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him. To have that one night, that night before Gohan left him on that cliff: the same cliff Trunks was perched on high above the city below. The night had been when he lost his virginity to the much older man, the night when he for once in his scarred life felt love, the night when he knew he would forever love Gohan. Trunks closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Yes, he would always love Gohan. The man who gave his life so he could live. It had taken Gohan's death to cause him to transform into Super Saiyajin and still it was not enough. He was forced to travel through time and confront the Androids and Cell. He even met his Gohan's younger duplicate. He was around all of those that had died in his timeline; Goku, his father Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu. It was so amazing to just be around the warriors; he wasn't lonely. Then, when Cell was defeated by Gohan, he bade his farewells and returned home. He was alone. He didn't have a lover waiting for him with open arms nor did he have any friends to clap him on his back and say job well done. He only had his mother and she was busy reparing the world. Trunks chuckled. Bulma had insisted on building the rest of the world before starting on her own life. A sigh escaped the twenty year olds lips. He was barely over a teenager and he felt much older. He was all alone......  
  
"Trunks?" came a hesistant voice behind him. He turned around slowly to see his mother's blue eyes, so like his own, wide with worry. Her long blue hair was tied in a ponytail, a Casule Corp. baseball cap on backwards. She gnawed her lip. "You miss them, ne?" Trunks could not lie to his mother. "Hai, I do."  
  
"Why don't you go see them?"  
  
"I can't leave you here alone Kaasan."  
  
"I'm hardly alone Trunks! I demand you go see them!" Bulma crossed her arms. "I mean, I would also like to hear how everyone turned out. Give me the dirt on Vegeta."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Yoshi, Kaasan. Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"  
  
"Of course I will be." Bulma's eyes had a mischevious twinkle. Her son fixed a knowing glare. "Oh okay! The time machine is all ready to go. I've had it running for three months." She smiled as Trunks' mouth gaped open. "Gomen Trunks-kun. I knew you'd never leave me here so I did the next best thing. If I had to I was going to force you."  
  
"Arigatou...Kaasan."  
  
*************  
  
Trunks lept from the time machine and landed expertly on his feet. He smelled the air, so different from his own time. His world's air smelt of blood and decay, this one smelt of flowers and grass. Trunks opened his eyes and smirked. 'No wonder. I'm in the middle of a field. Good job picking the landing spot Kaasan.' He bent to examine an amethyst colored flower. "A royal teardrop? Haven't seen one of those in a long while." He rubbed his burning eyes with his fists. Damn those memories! He pulled the azure Capsule Corp. jacket tighter around his muscular form, a chill wind brushing past him. His ebony pants were baggy, his ebony tank tight. All in all, he'd dressed the exact same way he had when he came here before. Trunks then remembered. "Just how far in time did Kaasan send me?" He inspected the control panel. "Twenty years!!!" Trunks felt faint as he collapsed on the luxurious, soft grass. He groaned and laid on his back, giggling. "TWENTY YEARS!!! Oh my Kami...." he mutterted the last part of his sentence. That was it. His mother WAS insane. Trunks slowly sat up, holding his aching head. He shoved the capsule for the time machine into his pockets along with his other ones. 'Where do I go? Twenty years.... They've probably all forgotten me...'  
  
Trunks took the skies and flew over the cities below, heading for the one place he was familiar with: Capsule Corporation. His double would be a year older than he. Trunks sighed. He was going to have to kill his mother when he returned home. There was no telling how Vegeta or Bulma would react. Trunks soared low and landed on the step in front of Capsule Corporation. He licked his dry lips, bolstering his courage when suddenly the door was flung open. A very excited Bulma greeted him, flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Mirai-chan!!!" she squealed. She withdrew. Seeing his confused expression she started to explain. "See, I saw you flying over here! How have you been?"  
  
"Great, Kaasan. You?"  
  
"Oh, better than usual. Oh, come in!" Bulma squealed again and moved aside in invitation for Trunks to enter.  
  
Trunks was immediately attacked by a small, blue haired girl. Trunks was amazed at her resembelance to Bulma and then it hit him. "This is your daughter?"  
  
"Yep. She's my angel. Bra-chan, this is Mirai."  
  
Bra regarded him skeptically. "He looks like nissan." The seven year old girl ran from the living room shouting, "DADDY! DADDY!"  
  
Trunks could only shake his head. "Whoa, Mom's going to flip when she hears about this. Imagine...you and Otousan having another kid."  
  
"Yeah. I find it hard to believe at times as well. She's also spoiled rotten."  
  
"Maybe thats because ever since she was born, you've been spoiling her Mom," a voice very much like Trunks came from behind them. Standing with another young man was Trunks' duplicate except his hair was cut to his ears and his body was less refined in muscles. "So, your the revered Mirai. The one everyone talks about." The duplicate(a/n: for Kami's sake, I will call Mirai Trunks, Mirai from now on and Trunks will just be Trunks!) rolled his eyes.  
  
Mirai found himself lost in the deepest brown eyes, the color like melted pools of chocolate. The young man was his age with ebony hair that was lopsidely cut, hair jutting to the side from his bangs. He was tall with a lean, sculpted physique much like Mirai's although Mirai's muscles were much bigger from his years and years of fighting. The young man's skin was pale white, a contrast to his and Trunks own naturally bronzed skin. It took Mirai several minute before finding his voice. "Uh..yeah. I'm Mirai...I guess."  
  
"WHOA! Your the one Vegeta-san talks about?! The one who came through time and fought the Androids and CELL!!!" the young man squeaked in delight. His eyes were alight with wanton curiousness.  
  
Mirai blushed, not used to the praise. He never referred to himself in those ways, never a hero. He had been unable to save his father, his friends, his lover! No, he did not deserve the praise. Mirai wasn't sure why he was so flusterted around the young man or the young man's unhidden admiration. Then something caught Mirai's attention. Those eyes....were HIS eyes!!  
  
***************  
  
HAHAHA! I left a cliffie...hee hee.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, MINNA!! ^_^ 


	2. Goten

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ and you can bet if I did, then I would be playing with Goten and Vegeta right now! No, not at once you hentais. ^_^  
  
Vegeta scowls. *Why does that spawn of Kakarotto's name go first?* Goten smirks. *Because she likes me better* Vegeta pouts. *Is that true?* Akemi draws both into a hug. *I like you both the same, Goten's just younger and cuter* Vegeta glares daggers at Goten who innocently shrugs.  
  
Oh, this is Yaoi! Don't like, get the hell outta here!  
  
Please Read and Review or else there would be not point to continue, ne?  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
CHP 2: GOTEN  
  
Mirai's resolved wavered to intense shock. His Gohan's eyes were exactly like this young man's. The same deep brown eyes were alight with caring warmth, not shadowed by false intentions. Mirai's jaw had dropped and he didn't notice until Bulma started to giggle. He immediately closed his mouth and attempted to regain his former bearings. Trunks glanced at Mirai with arched eyebrows then at his best friend. "This is Son Goten."  
  
"G..Goten?" Mirai repeated.  
  
"Oh!! He's the second son of Goku and Chichi."  
  
"They had another kid? Kaasan's going to be surprised."  
  
"Trunks, I need your help. Goten, would you keep Mirai company? You could show him the city," Bulma suggested, tugging Trunks' sleeve. With a small wave the genius and her son dissappeared from the room, a mischevious gleam in her blue eyes.  
  
Goten felt his palms go sweaty. 'Why the hell am I so nervous around him? I don't even know him.' He wiped his hands on the front of his jeans before focusing his undivided attention on Mirai, fully taking the violet- haired man in. 'Kami, he could pass as Trunks' twin if he kept his hair short and...toned his muscles. Actually, those muscles make him very sexy.' Goten's eyes grew round and he shook his head. 'SEXY?! Where did that come from? I don't think guys are sexy. I'm into girls, not boys.' Goten's eyes lingered on Mirai's biceps. 'Being in his arms must-Damnit! There I go again! I..am...not....gay!!' Goten mentally kicked himself. He found himself almost nose to nose with Mirai, the cornflower depths reflecting his chocolate ones. Goten caught a whiff of Mirai's fragance-cinnamon mixed with tantalizing vanilla. Goten licked his lips. 'He must taste pretty good.' He leaned closer, Mirai's scent engulphing the entire area. He reached out only to snap from his daze. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?! Noones ever affected me like this.'  
  
Mirai watched Goten's moves carefully, an inner turmoil raged behind those murky depths. His brows furrowed as Goten stepped forward, nose in the air like a dog. Whatever had caused Goten to take a sudden interest in him was hastily squashed. Goten nimbly side-stepped and opened the door. He adopted the classic Son smile; a smile that could charm birds from the nests. Mirai returned the smile, albeit a lot more sadly. His Gohan never smiled so charmingly, there never was a reason. All of Gohan's smiles were saved for him and even then, they weren't up to par with Goten's. 'So, Goten is Gohan's little brother. I wonder what became of Gohan?' Mirai, in his musings, didn't notice the impatient tapping of Goten's foot.  
  
"Mirai!" Goten shouted, smacking the young man upside his head. "Quit daydreaming! I'm sure that girl will be there when you go home." Mirai chuckled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Goten wanted to punch himself, crawl under a rock, anything to escape the hurt he saw in Mirai's eyes. "Did..did I say something wrong?"  
  
Mirai sighed as the young men lept to the sky, flying gracefully. "No Goten. You didn't do anything wrong. So, weren't you going to show me around?" Mirai asked wanting to forget the conversation. 'How could I tell him that I loved Gohan? That I don't have a girlfriend because I'm not into girls and that I think he's gorgeous?' Mirai sighed again, this time wistfully.  
  
Goten was amazed at the emotions that played across his new found friend's face; sorrow, forgetfullness, pain, and...hope? Goten wasn't sure about the last one but it seemed there was a tiny beacon of fire in those otherwise cold, icy depths. Mirai's question came back to him. "Uh yeah. Sorry. Okay, well, there's my old highschool." Goten pointed at a large building, chuckling. "Trunks and I got into a lot of trouble. Our first day, we recieved three weeks of detention but finally the principal just ripped the slips when we were sent. I think he was scared of Vegeta-san. We loved getting in trouble, probably still would but...Trunks changed once he took over the role as Vice President of Capsule Corp. Bulma's trying to get him ready for the title of president. He doensn't like to do what we used to do. It's luck when we even get to hang out." Goten gnawed his lip for several seconds, his happy-go-lucky demeanor vanished for a short time before being replaced. "That's the cinema," Goten pointed at a smaller building that had a short line at the entrance.  
  
"Cinema?" Mirai questioned, not sure what the word meant as he halted in mid-air, glancing at the place.  
  
"Movies." Mirai's face was still blank. "You never had those? It's like a huge t.v and it plays all the latest movies. We have to check one out. I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind if we're late," Goten said, his voice bitter. Landing, Goten dragged the unsure man to the window. He groaned seeing there was nothing playing but romances. "Uh...two for A Walk to Remember." (a/n: this was one of the last romance movies I saw so, sorry)  
  
The girl smiled at Mirai, batting her eyelashes. "Here you go," she gave them the two tickets, fingers brushing against Mirai's. Mirai flushed before following Goten into the theatre. The girl gave a huff for not getting the purple haired man's phone number.  
  
"Your a chick magnet," Goten sighed in mock despair. "Looks like my chance are outta the way to score with any babes." Goten paid for two extra- large tubs of buttered popcorn, two trays of nachos, two super-sized drinks, and two boxes of milkduds. His mouth was literally dripping with saliva as he smelled the heavenly aroma of junk food. He passed Mirai's his wordlessly, as they entered the darkened room. Thankfully, it was just light enough for the two young men to find seats. Goten chose a row in the middle, in the end. He sank down with Mirai beside him. The trailer was on and Mirai was admiring the complex. "I still can't believe you've never been to one."  
  
"Where I come from, there wasn't much like this. I wasn't born when there had been. The Androids destroyed most of the world and I suppose one of the destroyed buildings could have been a cinema at one point."  
  
Goten hushed, completely humbled by Mirai's words. He hadn't given it much thought about Mirai's word that is. 'Place must be horrible.' "Your a gloomy person, you know that?"  
  
Mirai smirked. "I've been told but....you go to my time and you will be too. Thats why I feel guilty coming here. I tend to forget about my problems." Mirai poked his finger at the popcorn. "What is this stuff?"  
  
Soda spewed from Goten's nose as he drank the drink. He laughed. "It's popcorn. Don't worry, it won't kill you." To prove his words, Goten ate a handful greedily. "See?" he said through mouthfuls as a few stray crumbs landed on Mirai's cheek. Goten blushed. "Gomen." He reached out a finger and wiped the offending pieces, only to find that his finger lingered longer than expected. His heart sped up, his breathing started to shallow. 'What the hell?' Mirai closed his eyes as warmth spread through his body. Goten could feel Mirai's flesh heat and he was sure Mirai could feel his rapid pulse from his fingertip. Once again, Goten snapped from the plauging emotions and drew his touch from Mirai. Goten dug into the tub of popcorn, putting the incident to the back of his mind. He didn't notice Mirai's dissappointed face.  
  
**************** *snickers* Sorry its so short but I thought I'd keep a cliffie. You know, so peeps stay on their toes! What will our dear Goten slip up and do next? Find out in 5 reviews (yeah, thats pretty stingy but, I have an ego to maintain) ^_^ 


	3. Gohan

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ if I did, I would be playing with Vegeta and Goten. Not at once you hentais! ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review, minna. ^_^  
  
*huggles Goten* *Vegeta glares* *Huggles Vegeta too* *All happy*  
  
  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
CHAPPIE 3: GOHAN  
  
Mirai sighed inaudibly before eating the popcorn. He glanced at Goten from the corner of his eye, tracing the exact same spot Goten had touched. What was it about Goten that drove him wild, leaving him hot and bothered? Was it because of his resembelance to Gohan? Mirai shrugged before focusing his attention on the screen. A girl was riding on a bus. What the heck? Mirai asked, "What is this movie about?"  
  
"I don't know. Bra and Pan raved about it and since all their playing are sappy romances, I figured what the hell."  
  
"Oh," Mirai said before sitting taller in the seat, the uncomfortable chair making his tailbone hurt. Goten had alread finish his tub of popcorn and was now eagerly scoffing the nachos, cheese dripping from his open mouth. Mirai stiffled the urge to kiss that cheesy goodness from Goten's lips. He focused his attention onto the screen. Neither spoke a word. Mirai, unconciously, draped his hand around Goten's shoulder. Goten, unconciously, snuggled closer to the warmth, relishing in the feel of the body against his.  
  
It was then that Goten realized where he was, whose arms he was in, and...he didn't care. His mind was telling him to get far from Mirai, his heart could have cared less. His mind was telling him it was wrong, his heart was telling him it was right. His mind protested against homosexuality, his heart had never heard the word. Goten tilted his head to stare at Mirai. The man didn't know what he was doing, he had no idea that he was cuddling Goten. Goten, on impulse, wrapped his arms around Mirai's neck, sending tiny shivers through his body. Mirai glanced at Goten, heart beating wildly.  
  
Mirai wanted this, he wanted to have Goten but it was wrong. So wrong! He did not come to the past to fall in love, he came to relax. He would not mess the time line up by being with Goten. Mirai unlatched a very surprised Goten from his neck and shook his head. "I..I have to go." He lept over the seats and bolted for the doors. As soon as he was outside he went to the skies. Mirai's heart beat erratically. "Damn me," he whispered to himself, flying without paying attention. He flew low over a line of trees when suddenly he bumped into something or someone. Mirai's eyes opened and there he was.  
  
Eleven years older than Mirai, the man paused, unsure of what to do. The brown eyes were wide with astonishment, the mouth gaped open. His sable hair stood on end spiked. His once perfectly sculpted body was toned to muscles that had no seen the inside of training facility for years. The man finally rasped, "Trunks?!"  
  
Mirai restrained the urge to glomp the man. "Gohan....."  
  
Gohan blinked his eyes to make sure the lavendar haired young man wasn't a phantom or an angel. Gohan inwardly groaned. 'Why did you wait this long to come back?' Gohan bit his lip to prevent from hugging Mirai. 'Don't you know how much...how much I loved you? I can't do anything about it now..that I've married Videl.' "What..are you going here?"  
  
"Uh...vacation?" Mirai shrugged smiling. "And if you would, call me Mirai. Just seems easier."  
  
"A..Alright. When did you get here?"  
  
"About four hours ago."  
  
"Really? I was over at Capsule Corp just five minutes ago."  
  
"Your little brother's been showing me around."  
  
Gohan's brows raised, a pang of jealously flowing through his veins. "Goten huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Gohan saw the blush creeping across Mirai's cheeks. 'You like Goten, don't you Mirai? You can't fool me. I'm sorry Goten, but I can't let you have him. Not when I once loved him-still do. I may be married but I will make sure that you don't claim him.' Gohan came to a decision. "You want to grab some food?"  
  
"Thanks. I haven't ate since I left."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Gohan and Mirai swooped low to a fast food place. Trunks stared quizzically at the sign, "Mc...Donald's?" Gohan snickered. "Excuse me, but I haven't been around these types of places. Are you forgetting where I come from?"  
  
"Sorry Mirai. It's a place that sells American food like burgers and french fries." Gohan opened the door as Mirai went first. 'Feels like a date.' Several teenage girls gasped at Mirai, poking each other in the ribs and pointing at him. Gohan shook his head. 'Sorry girls, but he isn't into women.' Gohan smothered his chuckle as they passed the girls. One pinched Mirai's behind. Mirai yelped in shock. Gohan pulled Mirai from the admiring girls to a far corner table. "Mirai, will you be okay by yourself? I have to get our food."  
  
"Uh..hurry back. Those girls are looking at me like I'm their next meal." Mirai shredded a napkin, thinking to his 'date' with Goten. He had been shocked to find Goten's arms around his neck but that was outwieghed by his own throbbing need for affection, a need to rid himself of the loneliness that harbored his life. Was he merely attracted to Goten because of his resembelance to Gohan or...was he truly drawn to the young man? Mirai heard a sound of giggling and glanced at Gohan. A small child was attached to his leg and a woman was kissing his cheek. A sad smile spread across Mirai's features. 'I knew he would have gotten married. He was such a catch. Smart, handsome, and strong.' Mirai's forlorn smiled was replaced by a joyful one when the woman and girl came over to him. He stood and bowed like a gentleman. "Konnichawa, Son-sama."  
  
"Wow, manners! Your nothing like the Trunks here. I'm Videl," the raven haired, blue eyed woman said extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Mirai Trunks. Who's this little punker?" Mirai asked leaning to eyelevel with the girl. She was definetely her father's creation; black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"This is Pan. Pan, this is Mirai, a friend of your father's."  
  
"Your cute," she giggled and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, so are you." Mirai pinched Pan's cheeks playfully.  
  
"Well, we have to get going. You should stop by the house sometime, I'd love to cook you dinner," Videl smiled, holding Pan and turned and left.  
  
Gohan stared at Mirai. 'That hurt, huh? I see it in your eyes Mirai. I know you cared about me in the past...do you now?' He took the heaping tray of burgers and fries to their table. "That was my wife and daughter."  
  
"I know. She looks just like you."  
  
"Who? Oh Pan? Yeah, where else did she get her good lucks? Videl is Mr.Satan's daughter."  
  
Mirai choked on a burger, Gohan patted his back. "WHAT?! No way."  
  
"Yep. Thats what Dad said. He still has trouble believeing it."  
  
"I would too."  
  
"So...is there a wife or husband in your life?"  
  
"No....none. Just me and Mom. Everyone else," he swallowed, "is dead. I've lost so many and I don't want to move on. When Gohan-san died....I knew I'd lost my only love. I never want to go through that pain again." Mirai sighed as he reached for another burger. "I can't. I just want to live my life fixing my world."  
  
"You don't want love?" Gohan asked softly as Mirai's eyes teared.  
  
"No. Love is great but...not when you know it will end. I'd rather live my life lonely than falling in love to watch that person die."  
  
"Mirai....you need love too. Just because someone dies doesn't mean that that love won't exist in the afterlife. Think about my mom and dad or Bulma and Vegeta. When those two die, they'll still live on. When Dad and Vegeta pass on, they'll be rejoined."  
  
"You don't understand Gohan. I had a soulmate and he died. I don't want any other...just my Gohan-san."  
  
Gohan stared into the blue eyes. 'So much pain, Mirai. Do you see him when you look at me? Do you hate me for marrying Videl? Do you wish I would have waited on you? I'd like to think, had you returned earlier, we would be together.' Gohan ate his burgers and fries while glancing at Mirai. 'Your in denial Mirai. You want love. More than you've ever wanted anything.'  
  
Mirai snapped his fingers in front of Gohan. "You spaced out."  
  
"Oh..gomen. I was just thinking." 'Yeah, about you.'  
  
"As I was saying before you zoned, how is Goku?"  
  
"Training Ubuu. You don't know about the Buu fight, do you?"  
  
"Buu?"  
  
"Guess I'll explain." Gohan launched into a detailed explanation of the Buu Saga. (a/n:no way in makai was i going to do that) "So, Dad took it upon himself to train him."  
  
"Thats intense. Goku was the one to kill him, ne?"  
  
"I thought I could but in the end, Dad was at level 2 and just...killed him. There's been peace, thank Kami."  
  
"That why you've been slacking on training?"  
  
"That easy to tell?" Mirai nodded. "Dad and Vegeta hate it that I have. Everytime I go to CC, Vegeta yells at me for neglecting my duties. I'm flatterted that he cares so much about it."  
  
"I haven't had a chance to see Otousan yet."  
  
"Well, he was there when I left. Wanna go see him?" Gohan asked, emptying the tray into the trash.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Next chappie:Will Goten be at the CC when Gohan and Trunks get there? Find out!!!  
  
This one was for you Leaf cuz you wanted Gohan in it! 


	4. Confusion

disclaimers: I do not own DBZ if I did, I would be playing with Vegeta and Goten. Not at once you hentais! ^_^  
  
Please Read and Review, minna. ^_^ This is Yaoi!  
  
*huggles Goten* *Vegeta glares* *Huggles Vegeta too* *All happy*  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
CHAPTER 4: CONFUSION  
  
Mirai followed Gohan into the main building of Capsule Corporation. He kept his eyes on the back of Gohan, unable to wrench his vision from the older man. 'A wife and daughter? I shouldn't be so jealous. I should be happy for him...' Mirai sighed deeply, putting the emotions behind. Gohan turned at the sound, a confused smile on his face. Mirai shook his head. "It's nothing Gohan. Just...thinking about some stuff."  
  
'Probably about me....' Gohan felt suddenly guilty. 'Have I really caused you that much pain Mirai?' He smiled cheekily at Bulma. "Seems I found your Mirai son."  
  
"I was wondering what happened! Didn't even come back. I got your room fixed," Bulma swatted Mirai's head, taking hold of the violet strands. "Now Mirai, you left poor Goten at the movies."  
  
Mirais' eyes widened. Gohan shot a narrowed eyed glare at Bulma. Bulma shoved the unfortunate Mirai into the living room where he crashed headlong into Goten. Mirai's pulse quickened as the young man held him at arms length, the pressure in Goten's hands building as he gripped Mirai. Goten's eyes were locked on Mirai's, neither young men's gazes straying. Mirai felt weak to his knees, resisting the urge to collapse into Goten's arms. He could almost sense the glare... Mirai withdrew from Goten, blushing furiously. "Uh...gomen."  
  
"Yeah..." Goten whispered and then he saw his brother. If glares were ki blasts, Goten would be dead a hundred times over. (a/n:goten does NOT know about Gohan's feelings) He was confused. Why was Gohan glaring at him? He wasn't able to question the elder demi-Saiyan as Bulma lead him, non gently, from the living room.  
  
Mirai ran his hands through his hair, the uncomfortable silence deafining. He sank onto the leather sofa, legs sprawled lazily, arms crossed across his chest. Goten sat as from Mirai as possible, crowding near the arm of the couch. The lavendar haired young man leaned his head against the back of the couch, violet tresses clinging the material. He glanced at Goten. The demi-Saiyan was advoiding looking at Mirai as he plucked nervously at the cushion beneath him. Mirai once again traced the intricate designs of Goten's face. The honest eyes that were so much like his father's, the high cheekbones, the sweet curve of his always smiling lips. Mirai's stomach knotted and he forced his attention from Goten.  
  
Goten was still embarrassed about the 'incident.' He made a fool of himself and now, Mirai could barely stand being around him. "I'm sorry," he blurted before thinking. Mirai turned towards him, not meeting the pleading eyes. Goten bit his lip, drawing blood. He found himself unable to continue for several minutes, the sheer magnitude of his feelings overwhelming his abilty. "I...I shouldn't have done that it was wrong. I dont...know why I did... I'm so sorry."  
  
Goten was on the verge of tears. Mirai leaned closer, carressing Goten's cheek tenderly. Goten gave a gasp of shock before submitting to the soft touch. He leaned eagerly in, his body wanting to feel all of Mirai. Goten flipped Mirai onto his back, straddling his hips as the lapis eyed prince's breathing deepened. Goten placed his hands on Mirai's wrists, making sure Mirai didn't move. Goten pressed his lips to Mirai's, forcing his toungue into the other's mouth. Mirai moaned, body arching but it was wrong. Mirai stared into Goten's eyes, murky depths passion filled. Goten's hands lifted the hem of Mirai's tank, wandering across the chiseled muscles, fingers squeezing the ruddy nipples. Goten became bolder, one hand traveling to Mirai's fly.  
  
A snarl of rage filled the room, snapping Goten from his lust. Strong hands grabbed Goten and flung him from the panting Mirai. Goten blinked his eyes to see his brother, standing angrily over him and in Super Saiyajin mode. Gohan growled savagely, picking Goten from the floor by the front of his shirt. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Uh..uh," Goten stuttered, not sure either.  
  
"It's okay Gohan," Mirai said, fixing his clothes controlling his ragged breathing.  
  
"OKAY?! Kami, Mirai, he just tried to rape you." Gohan dropped from Super and set Goten un-ceremoniously on the floor. Goten retreated from the room, advoiding both men. Gohan sighed and turned to Mirai. "...Why didn't you throw him off?" Mirai shuffled his feet, finding his boots very intriguing. He folded his hands in front of his waist. Gohan watched his friend's flushed face and he felt his heart tighten. "You wanted it?" he managed to whisper, already knowing the answer. 'Of course you wanted it Mirai. Why wouldn't you? You've been alone for the better part of your life. I should be happy for you and not jealous. Am I jealous because you were my...my first crush, my first love? Am I jealous of Goten because he will be able to all the things I wasn't able to?' Gohan stared at Mirai, heart clenching more. 'Because I still want to do all of things with you...because I want to kiss you and make love to you?' Gohan sighed. "Never mind Mirai. You don't have to tell me," he whispered the last sentence before going to the door. "....good luck." Gohan left, leaving behind a confused, forlorn Mirai.  
  
****************** Gomen, this is so short but I'm working on like six other fics. Lol. I will update soon though. Find out if Mirai's going to figure out Gohan's feelings for him!! ^_^ Poor Mirai-chan. 


	5. Poll, who gets Mirai?

disclaimers: do not own Dbz  
  
OH! This is yaoi, means boy boy love. Dont like, get the hell outta here.  
  
Dreams Creation: HELP  
  
Mirai shut himself in his room, needing time to think. He folded his muscular arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He thought back to the kiss Goten gave him, to the way Gohan was acting. It didn't make any sense!! Goten advoided him the whole entire evening, not daring to look at him. Gohan wouldn't mutter three words to him. His mother had hosted a dinner party in favor of him and everyone had been invited. He was glad to meet all of his old friends as well as make a few new ones but...the whole time he was thinking of Goten and Gohan. He did have a crush on Gohan when he came to fight in the Cell Games but, he was sure those fading feelings had been vanquished. Did he still feel for Gohan? Mirai sighed. What about Goten? What was it about Goten that sent Mirai into fits of desire? It wasn't even truly desire. Desire is when you only want the person for sex and Mirai didn't want him for sex.  
  
Mirai lept from the bed, dressing into a training gi. He desperately needed to work his confusion from his mind. He stepped outside and flew to a secluded area in the forest. He touched down and started to battle an invisible opponent, venting his frustrations onto the air. He was so involved with his training that he didn't hear another figure below. The figure collasped to the ground, watching Mirai punch. The lavendar haired young man paused when he finally sensed another ki. He dropped to the ground, staring.  
  
Goten raised his tear streaked face to meet Mirai's. Mirai was taken aback by the amount of emotion in those murky orbs. Goten rasped, "Why did you leave?" he sobbed, burying his head in his hands. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
******** EEEEEEK!!!! I am so sorry to end it there! But I need help!!! OKAY, I'm going to take ten reviews. Tell me who should get Mirai: Gohan or Goten. I really need this. 


	6. Who got Mirai

disclaimers: no I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan!!  
  
This is Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!!!  
  
If you don't review then there would no need to continue, ne?  
  
  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Mirai shut himself in his room, needing time to think. He folded his muscular arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He thought back to the kiss Goten gave him, to the way Gohan was acting. It didn't make any sense!! Goten advoided him the whole entire evening, not daring to look at him. Gohan wouldn't mutter three words to him. His mother had hosted a dinner party in favor of him and everyone had been invited. He was glad to meet all of his old friends as well as make a few new ones but...the whole time he was thinking of Goten and Gohan. He did have a crush on Gohan when he came to fight in the Cell Games but, he was sure those fading feelings had been vanquished. Did he still feel for Gohan? Mirai sighed. What about Goten? What was it about Goten that sent Mirai into fits of desire? It wasn't even truly desire. Desire is when you only want the person for sex and Mirai didn't want him for sex.  
  
Mirai lept from the bed, dressing into a training gi. He desperately needed to work his confusion from his mind. He stepped outside and flew to a secluded area in the forest. He touched down and started to battle an invisible opponent, venting his frustrations onto the air. He was so involved with his training that he didn't hear another figure below. The figure collasped to the ground, watching Mirai punch. The lavendar haired young man paused when he finally sensed another ki. He dropped to the ground, staring.  
  
Goten raised his tear streaked face to meet Mirai's. Mirai was taken aback by the amount of emotion in those murky orbs. Goten rasped, "Why did you leave?" he sobbed, burying his head in his hands. "Did I do something wrong?" He fell to his knees, body shaking with hysterical whimpering.  
  
Mirai's brow furrowed, guilt in his heart. He knelt beside Goten, embracing the now-hiccuping young man. Mirai could feel the salty tears splash against his skin. Goten buried his head into Mirai's chest and Mirai held him tighter. He held him for several minutes until the tears ceased. He rested his head against the soft spikes. "Goten...you didn't do anything wrong. I felt bad being with you when I'm not sure what it is I feel. It's unfair that...I'm only attacted to you because of how much you resmemble Gohan."  
  
Goten angrily pushed Mirai from him, intense pain in his eyes and a snarl twisted his lips. "That's the only reason!!!! You were with me because of GOHAN?!! You don't give a damn about me?!!!" Goten fought the tears as he turned to flee from Mirai, hurt overwhelming the demi-Saiyan.  
  
Mirai grabbed Goten's arm. "Stop." Goten paused, rearing on Mirai. "I'm sorry Goten. I..I didn't mean that. It was when I first met you but..now...I see your not him!" Mirai's hand brushed against Goten's cheek. The sable haired demi leaned into the touch. "Your so different and..I like that alot. I like YOU alot Goten."  
  
"You..You do?" Goten whispered, not daring to open his eyes.  
  
"I do," Mirai's voice was just as low.  
  
"What about...Gohan? My brother?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"....I can't lie to you. I love him." Goten's jaw clenched and he tried to escape Mirai's carress but the lavendar haired prince pressed his lips to Goten's in a tender display of affection. He licked at Goten's lips softly. "Goten...it doesn't mean that I won't feel the same for you someday."  
  
"But you still love my brother..." he said sorrowfully.  
  
"......Goten, drop it." Mirai smiled. "Will you give me a chance?"  
  
Goten nodded, latching onto Mirai, laying his head against the other boy's shoulder. Mirai hugged him close, a slight amount of confusion remaining. It felt right but...there was something missing. Mirai sighed into the locks of ebony. An odd sound resounded and Mirai noticed that Goten was purring. Mirai glanced at the distant blanket of black, tiny diamonds etched. Why was he so confused? Did he really feel for Gohan? Was Goten his rebound? Mirai kissed the boy's head. No..that wasn't it. He truly did care for Goten.....  
  
****************  
  
SORRY THIS IS SHORT : (  
  
Make the next one extra long with, maybe, lemony goodness. Depends on how many ppl want one.  
  
OH! Thank to all of you for reviewing. Goten won by a landslide. ^_^  
  
Next chappie: Gohan finds out! 


	7. Commiting

disclaimers: no I do not own Dragonball Z and if I did you can bet I'd be playing with Veggie-chan!!  
  
This is Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!!! LEMON CHAPTER...heh...Enjoy. ^_^  
  
If you don't review then there would no need to continue, ne?  
  
  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
Goten stared at Trunks as the moonlight beat down on them from its perch high in the night sky. The two stood inches apart, wonder what the other would do. Goten found his bravery and leand forward, making contact with Trunk's petal soft lips. Arms encircled the dark haired demi as the fairer buried himself in the contours of Goten's body. Trunks may have been confused of his wild and erratic emotions but he knew one thing. "Please don't leave me Goten," Trunks said fiercely, controlling the sobs wanting to slip past his carefully placed wall. "I've lost everyone close to me and I don't want to lose you too. I can't stand it."  
  
It took several seconds for Trunk's heartfelt speech to register within the confines of Goten's mind. His heart raced as he rocked the shuddering body, running his hands through those long, lavender strands that felt of silk. "Sssh....don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm right here..."  
  
Trunks relaxed, looking up at the other man and kissing him. It was returned with eagerness as their tounges lapped against the one another's, growing more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Without acutely knowing, Trunks was lowered onto the grass, the demi postioning himself on top of the prince, kissing forcefully. A hand slid underneath Trunks' shirt, teasing a nipple. Trunks breathing quickened as the pressure of the touch grew rough, the feeling of pleasure building in his stomach spread to a throbbing between his legs. Goten settled between Trunks, nudging his thigh to the increase the pressure. One hand held Trunks slender hips.  
  
"Ah!" Trunks bucked against Goten's body. His erection was fully there, brushing the other man's thigh. Goten kissed his neck, licking at the pulseline, a hand playing with the ruddy nipple again. Goten removed their shirts in haste; needing, wanting to feel all of Trunks. He slid his toungue across Trunks neck to his chin and then to tangle with Trunks in a senous dance of age-old techniques. Goten straddled the prince, rolling his hips as their clothed arousals met each others. Trunks' back arched at the sudden shot of pleasure that coursed through him. He moaned deep. Goten needed no more provacation as he took Trunks pants off, slowly, Goten lowered himself, suckling on his lover's nipples, trailing a hand down the slender body to grasp Trunks swollen member. He pumped, fascinated by the twisting and turning of Trunks' body as Goten tried to keep him in one place. Trunks thrust up, nails digging into Goten's back. Goten watched through heavy lidded eyes, the blue eyes were squeezed shut, sweat forming on his brow. Trunks couldn't think. Noone had ever touched him like that before. Not his Gohan, not anyone. "St..stop Goten," he managed.  
  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" Goten asked, halting his hands adminstration.  
  
"I want you..inside of me."  
  
Goten smiled, knowing that by asking that, he was giving Goten his trust. Goten coated his fingers in the precum that was dripping from Trunks strained arousal. Goten slipped his jeans off, glad his own more than ready erection didn't hinder the task. Satisified that his fingers were wet enough, he took Goten into his mouth; licking, sucking, and teasing the entire shaft while slipping a finger into Trunks taut ring, stretching the delicate muscle. One then two more fingers entered, finding Trunks prostate causing the prince to claw painfully at Goten's bare back. Goten spread Trunks legs, a hand on each thigh. Goten leaned forward to kiss Trunks, his companion meeting him as he pushed into his lovers virgin entrance. To Goten, the feeling was overwhelming as he fought the urge to just slam into the tight heat.  
  
"Are you alright Trunks-kun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goten began moving his hips. Trunks cried out in pure pleasure. He could feel Goten's muscles flex then reflex to the rythmn. Trunks matched Goten's speed, wanting him deeper as he kept hitting that sweet spot that led him shaking in its electrifying pleasure. Sounds of moaning and screaming filled the forest. Goten grabbed Trunks erection, moving it in tune with their rocking. Trunks gave a strangled sob, tears coursing freely down his cheeks at the amount of ectasy. When he came, he was sure the entire countryside could hear but he didn't care. He was too busy riding the waves of ectasy. Goten, feeling Trunks body stiffen, gave one final thrust and he too reached his peak. His body slumped against Trunks, sweat and semen sprayed between the two lovers. Goten rolled them to where he was spooning his prince, the lavendar hair resting against Goten's chest. Goten kissed Trunks head, falling asleep.  
  
Trunks remained awake, watching his now lover sleep. The moon light on the boy's hair reminded him of an angel. Trunks reached up, caressing his cheek. "Why?" was the last words to remain on the fringes of air as the prince also drifted into dreams.  
  
******  
  
Goten stared at Trunks as he dressed, body dripping with water from their early morning swim to rid themselves of the previous nights rendevous. He was perfect, not even the Trunks in his time was so sculpted. Trunks scowled darkly at Goten, a smile on his lips. "What is it?"  
  
"Your beautiful," Goten answered truthfully.  
  
Trunks blushed, turning from the him.  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks from behind. "What? I didnt think you could look so shy? Or are you being coy?"  
  
"Goten!" Trunks laughed, turning in the embrace. He kissed his lover softly.  
  
"I think your being coy but...I like it," he whispered huskily.  
  
"What?!!!!" came a sharp yell from somewhere in the forest. Trunks and Goten looked around and came face-to-face with Gohan's angry glare. Goten cringed, now becoming the weaker of the two has he hid behind Trunks. Trunks wasn't doing much better as his once time love was gazing at them with intense pain in his eyes......  
  
********** I have no idea when i'll update again. Schools started. :( BLECH! I'll probably update every weekend or maybe every other day, depending.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. ^_^  
  
Next chappie: Confrontation. 


	8. Confrontations

disclaimers: i dont own it so bug off  
  
Bakura: she's mad because Tea was hitting on Yami on Yugioh today  
  
Akemi: Yami is Yugi's! *crosses her arms*  
  
Anyhoo, this is boy x boy love. ^_^  
  
sorry it too me uh 3 months.. (I lost interest )  
  
Dedicated to Herve-sama ^_^ (cuz you sparked my interest with your suggestion!)  
  
DREAMS CREATION  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped, not able to look from the site that was in front of him. Mirai and Goten? Together? How? When?! Gohan shook his head. It must be a dream, he told himself but the images didn't fade. Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel, taking for the skies. He couldn't deal with it then, afraid of losing his temper and lashing violently out at his brother and Mirai. He would settle in later when he had a chance to calm down and talk it out rationally.  
  
Goten unclung himself from Mirai, panic rising as he saw the cerulean eyes were blank. What would happen now? To them? Goten took a step in reverse, feeling a sob threaten to explode. He couldn't lose Mirai..he didn't have anyone else. What of Gohan? What would he do to them, to Goten? The young Son swallowed the lump in his throat, desperately needing to leave the prince. Just as he summoned the gall, Mirai spoke.  
  
"Where are you going Goten?" Mirai asked, the lapis eyes clear of emotion, a void of liquid ice. Goten paused under the gaze, his blood freezing in its course. Goten knew that Mirai had his demons-like his father- but....would he have to face one of those shadows of the past now? Mirai advanced closer on the still young man.  
  
"Nowhere Mirai. I dont want to lose you to Gohan." Goten took a chance, hand going to Mirai's cheek shocked at the chilled tempeature of the flesh. He slowly carressed the skin with his thumb, elevating a few inches in the air to be level with Mirai. "And I dont want to lose him either," Goten whispered. "Go to him. Tell him how you love him."  
  
Mirai snapped from the trance. "But..but Goten! What about-"  
  
Goten silenced him with a chaste kiss. "It doesn't matter about me. I want you to be happy, love."  
  
"HOW?! How do you expect me to be happy when I'll be causing you so much pain?"  
  
Goten sighed, arms encircling Mirai's neck, nudging his throat. "I love you more than I ever thought could be possible Mirai no Koibito and you love Gohan just as much I love you." Goten withdrew his hold on the lavendar haired demi-Saiyajin, falling back to the ground on his heels. "I want you to be with him Mirai."  
  
Mirai blinked the tears that wanted to betray him, keeping the crystalline drops at bay. Mirai stared at Goten, searching his heart and his soul. The intertwining webs of love and hate, need and desire, life and death interlaced the structure of his being. The golden wires tweaked at his heart, latching onto the core of his soul, his nerves, his mind. Mirai closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth that swept across his body.  
  
Everything around the two were tuned to higher degree. The wind blew passed them, faint whispers lingering on the currents. The birds trilled one last, mysterious note before going silent as if anticipating the moves the Saiyajin would make. Distant sounds of city traffic were obsolete, buried beneath the beating of a pair of insync hearts.  
  
Mirai shook his head, the rustle of his hair disturbing the quiet. He pressed his lips against Goten's, a hard and rough promise. Mirai let his emotions pour from his soul into Goten's with that one touch. Mirai's lips trailed to Goten's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Blood poured around the puncture wounds. Goten followed Mirai's example, going on instinct alone as he marked Mirai. Memories, buried, resurfaced. The times when Mirai was with Gohan, both past and future. The realizations and confusion of his feelings for Goten. Goten felt tears roll down his cheeks as he felt the over-whelming horror and pain of watching Gohan-san die. He felt the desire and love for the present Gohan; the sorrow over finding out that Gohan had married. Mirai felt Goten's loneliness, stretching from when he first started to understand that he was in love with his best friend and coming to the painful comprehenstion that Trunks could never look at him in the way he looked at Trunks. A dark memory, one that tainted both of their lives and emerged at the same time, of both attempting suicide.  
  
The memories ended, both lapping at the remaining blood as the skin quickly healed into a set of twin scars; an assurance of equality. Mirai and Goten didn't speak when they seperated, it wasn't essential. Mirai brushed his lips against Goten's, purring tenderly.  
  
"Goten.......I love you," Mirai murmured.  
  
"That was what I felt?" Goten asked, just as melodious. "Those emotions from you were...love?"  
  
"Hai Goten. Love, do you know what we just did?" Goten shook his head. "We are bonded mates. We will be..forever..."  
  
Goten's head snapped up. "Gohan?"  
  
Mirai gnawed his lip, not daring to meet the wide, chocolate eyes. "I was going to go to him and ask him to join us."  
  
"JOIN US?!" Goten squeaked, ending the intimate interlude. His mouth opened but words wouldn't form. Mirai wanted himself, him, and Gohan to be together? Goten blinked, trying to understand. The three of them..a couple? Just..how would THAT work out? Gohan wouldn't be thrilled to share Mirai with his little brother. Goten frowned, an thought coming. "What about Videl? I mean..you can't just break them up. Pan would be devastated."  
  
"I know Go-koi. Gohan has to decided for himself. If he wants me or them." Mirai didn't ~want~ to tear the family apart but if Gohan was going to keep behaving jealously, then it had to be resolved or that evny could unintentionally destroy it. Mirai leaned down, giving Goten one last kiss before rising to the air. "Goten, meet me back at Capsule Corporation in an hour. I'll do my best to calm Gohan down but just in case I can't, stay near Tousan."  
  
"Mirai!" Goten called, halting his lover. "Will..will you tell Gohan that I agree?"  
  
A huge grin stretched across Mirai's face. "I will Goten and thank you!"  
  
Goten watched his mirai no koibito dissappear in the direction of his brother's ki. He ~did~ want Gohan to agree, then they could all be elated and pleased. What of Videl and Pan? Goten flew to the distant dome shaped building. Goten knew that Videl was an understanding woman and Pan probably wouldn't be bothered as much. She rarely saw her father to begin with, being engrossed in the life of a twelve year old; shopping and boys. Goten shrugged to himself. Time would tell.  
  
* * *  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and being patient with me cuz I'm a slow updater. :P  
  
Um..Review Again? Please? *_*  
  
Next Chappie: Convincing Gohan  
  
SONG! *_*  
  
Dream Street  
  
Dream On  
  
Well, we've come  
  
A long long way  
  
And there's  
  
No turning back  
  
The road ahead  
  
Is clear at last  
  
We can search  
  
Our whole life through  
  
Never knowing  
  
What we'll find  
  
But we can make it  
  
If we try  
  
'Cause every cloud  
  
Has a silver lining  
  
Just believe that  
  
The sun will shine  
  
***  
  
Dream on  
  
(Dream on, dream on)  
  
If you look  
  
Deep inside your heart  
  
You can reach  
  
The highest star  
  
Dream on  
  
(Dream on, dream on)  
  
We can find our destiny  
  
Be anything we wanna be  
  
If we dream on  
  
***  
  
We can make  
  
A wish come true  
  
(You know it's up to you)  
  
We can swim  
  
Against the tide  
  
(Haa, aah, aah, aah)  
  
If we just let  
  
Courage be our guide  
  
And I know  
  
We'll find a way  
  
(Find a way  
  
We're gonna find a way)  
  
If we close our eyes  
  
And dream  
  
(Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
  
Our time will come  
  
Just wait and see  
  
We won't give up  
  
Gotta keep on trying  
  
A ray of hope  
  
Gives you wings to fly  
  
** (chorus) **  
  
Just hold  
  
Your head up high  
  
And we can touch the sky  
  
We're gonna  
  
Make it through together  
  
The future's in our hands  
  
(Hooo, dooo,  
  
Baah, hoo, dooo, baah)  
  
Taking chances  
  
Making plans  
  
(Hoo, doo,  
  
Baah, hoo, doo, baah)  
  
We'll have  
  
Everything we need  
  
(Hoo, ooh, ooh)  
  
If we  
  
Dream on  
  
(CHORUS) * * * 


End file.
